Sombra
by Ninor-san
Summary: One-shot. A este punto, simplemente ya no vale la pena. Taito, Yamakeru, implícito Takari. Advertencia: muerte de un personaje.


**Digimon Adventure y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Sombra**

No hay una razón específica de porqué lo hice. No, de hecho la distancia entre lo que yo sé y lo que dije es bastante amplia. Me era imposible hacer que ellos entendieran a cabalidad mis motivos, o que comprendiesen que era lo único factible en ese momento; en realidad, había soportado las ansias de consumarlo por demasiado tiempo ya, e iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano.

El asunto de que estuvieran juntos fue lo más sorprendente, en primer lugar. Siempre creí que esos dos jamás se llevarían bien más que por obligación y para protegerme. Yamato, para protegerme; Taichi, con el objetivo de guiarnos a la meta en común. Supongo que el hecho de observar sus lazos estrecharse fue –quizá –culpa mía.

Cuando niño no tenía problema alguno en demostrar abiertamente cuando quería a Yamato, era mi hermano mayor y lo adoraba más que cualquier cosa; lo curioso radica en que el quid de mi rechazo hacia sus cuidados fue ese: no quería que saliese lastimado por mi causa y me sentía inútil al no poder corresponder sus esfuerzos, pero jamás predije que se separaría del grupo sin dar más explicaciones. Quería la fortaleza suficiente para cuidarle de la misma manera y, evitar la distancia que nos apartó después del divorcio de nuestros padres.

Debí suponer que eso no cambiaría nunca, ni siquiera en _estas_ circunstancias.

Cuando mi hermano volvió con nosotros, no era el mismo de antes. Sonreía más y expresaba con mayor claridad cuánto se preocupaba por nosotros, cómo nos apreciaba y a qué grado podía llegar a ser dependiente de tal afecto. Sobre todo con Tai. Casi puedo jurar que nuestro líder es la única persona que le logró romper las barreras de Yamato, verle llorar y consolarlo… igual que papá con mamá.

En muchos sentidos, Matt se parece bastante a nuestra madre. Su complexión, rasgos y expresiones se asemejan a ella en demasía; al extremo que podría confundirlos en la oscuridad. Incluso, tienen la misma tendencia de pretender calma aunque no la sientan. Por ello, necesitaría a alguien como Taichi tarde o temprano; nunca iba a imaginarme como alguien capaz de hacer lo mismo.

Como dije, el hecho que _él _estuviese con Taichi fue lo más inesperado que pudimos saber ese año, pese a que muchos se jactaron de suponerlo. Pero, de algún modo, yo estaba también entre ellos; la manera en que Matt hablaba de él, el brillo extraño en sus ojos cuando se veían o el humor depresivo tras una absurda discusión… era obvio. Por muchas acepciones que tenga la palabra amor, su significado pleno estaba dibujado en el rostro de mi hermano mayor. Adoración y una dependencia que me molestaba. Sí, todavía no lograba comprender que sentía _yo_ mas, el contemplarlos juntos resultaba insoportable.

Lo amaba, por supuesto. No con el cariño fraterno de pequeño o la admiración de cualquiera a alguien tan cerca a la perfección. Era un vehemente placer observarle dormir, los días que le pedía quedarse conmigo; idolatraba su sonrisa delicada al darme los buenos días con infinita pereza. Cada minúsculo detalle y cada estúpido recuerdo corroboraban mi descubrimiento. No consideraba incorrecto que mi predilección fuese tan similar a la de Taichi, al contrario, el comprenderlo me colmó de una paz desconocida. Era amor, puro ¿Qué malo había en sentirlo?

Admito que ocultarlo fue un error. Quizá el dejar que mi mente lidiara con el asunto no fue buena idea, no lo sé. Yamato era dichoso, de modo que debía estar eufórico también yo. Me esforcé ¿De acuerdo? Inclusive, logré convencer a todos que mi relación con Hikari iba en serio y los demás nos aceptaron como una pareja destinada a la felicidad eterna.

Sí, entiendo. Parezco un idiota diciendo algo que todos conocen a cabalidad. Me han pedido explicarlo tantas veces que las palabras surgen solas, sin que tenga un fervor veraz por detenerlas. No, las cosas no procedieron con tanta simpleza. No soy demente, ni tampoco irreflexivo; los celos jamás me hubiesen conducido a ese extremo.

A estas alturas, espero dejar claro que _jamás _habría hecho algo para lastimar a mi hermano.

El rumbo se torció antes de lo que yo esperaba; estaba deseando algo como ello pero, nunca reflexioné en cuán atroz sería presenciarlo sin hacer nada. Recuerdo el maldito juego de baloncesto con deplorable claridad.

Era el último partido de la temporada y le había rogado a Yama que viniese, por teléfono. Curiosamente, no había dado mayor importancia al hecho que no me llamase para confirmar su asistencia; consideré sobreentendido que estaría allí. Debí sentir algo extraño, debí sospechar de la ausencia de Taichi y los escasos minutos que tuvo mi hermano para felicitarme por el triunfo. Sobre todo al ver sus manos vendadas y su mejilla tornándose azul.

Aceptar la tonta excusa al preguntarle por qué sus ojos eran cubiertos por las gafas de sol a la caída de la tarde fue una estupidez. Lo supe de inmediato, algo no era del todo alegría en su sonrisa de orgullo; aquella sonrisa que murió en el preciso instante en que decidí revelar mi sospecha.

_¿Taichi te hizo eso?_

Se ofuscó rápidamente ante la sugerencia, lo cual sólo hizo las veces de confirmación. Pero, no pudo negarlo con suficiente firmeza. El que llegase a mi puerta horas después, sin poder hablar y apenas caminar, me dijo que todo se había salido de control y no podía volver atrás.

Lloró hasta dormirse esa noche y no pude olvidarlo nunca. Yamato jamás se permitía mostrar dolor frente a mí, pues él se suponía en el deber de ser fuerte y protegerme. Sin embargo, sus sollozos erráticos derrumbaron aquella imagen con demasiada rudeza; el nombre de su novio llegando a retazos a mi audición. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que destruí mi ordenador en cuanto se fue? Supongo que no, porque no he revelado a nadie que detesté ser tan listo y entenderlo todo sin mayores explicaciones.

Tómalo así ¿Cómo te sentirías si supieses que uno de tus mejores amigos golpea a quien amas y no puedes hacer nada? Duele, _muerde. _Amenacé con tomar venganza y dibujar en el rostro de Taichi las mismas cicatrices que él dejo en el cuerpo de mi hermano; Matt no me lo permitió. De hecho, me pidió entre gemidos que no revelara esto a nadie. Se arrepentía de haberme buscado mas, no tenía a quien acudir.

Su sentido común lo había llevado a mí, sabiendo a la perfección que yo no lo lastimaría.

Soporté la carga, sopesándola con la delicia de besar sus manos y su cabello cuando el llanto no le permitía razonar o rechazarme. Las noches que Yagami lanzaba insultos y golpes al aire eran cada vez más frecuentes y yo presentía cuando esperar en la entrada del edificio, impidiendo que Yama se esforzase innecesariamente. Tragué mi odio, la ira se intensificaba en siseos y repeticiones de lo que le haría a Taichi si lo tuviese en mis manos.

Inútil, claro. Mientras mi repugnante debilidad no me dejase era poco o nada lo que realmente lo confortaba.

_No lo lastimes. Takeru…_

Tal vez tuve la esperanza de que lo dejara. Por un tiempo dejó de acudir, así que supuse que se había acabado y la armonía reinaba de nuevo. Extrañaba la angélica presencia de mi hermano no obstante, hube de conformarme con el aroma de su piel impregnado en mi ropa y mis almohadas.; realmente quería que estuviese a mi lado, mas no al precio que estuvo pagando por tanto tiempo. Meses y semanas de dulce remordimiento.

Imbécil, en realidad. La oscuridad terminó de aplacar la poca fe que podía guardar.

Las heridas y la humillación incrementaban bajo las cuatro paredes de su apartamento; fue orden explícita de Taichi el no permitir mi acceso, de modo que no podía imaginar qué ocurría en realidad. Claro, debí haber sido capaz de adivinarlo cada vez que Yama lograba comunicarse conmigo a escondidas; no deseaba perder la ilusión infantil murmurando que eran felices ahora.

Lo descubrí al final, pese a que mi parte racional me sugirió no entrometerme. Simple, no conseguí seguir distante sin sentir que un trozo de mi alma permanecía muerto; no pensé que una furtiva visita hiciera daño, el motivo era mío por derecho. Una noche en que –gracias a Hikari –su hermano estaría fuera de casa, me escabullí entre las fantasmales sombras de la noche para ingresar al apartamento que Yamato solía llamar hogar.

No estaba preparado al encontrar lo que vi. Mis ojos ardieron en furia carmesí y el nudo en mi garganta destrozó en alto los lamentos que había retenido desde que la pesadilla dio comienzo. Sé que no necesito volver a describirlo, pues está escrito en todas las declaraciones anteriores a esta; además, tú fuiste uno de los primeros en comprobarlo. Fue por eso que accediste a defenderme, supongo; el ultraje cometido a mis expensas era demasiado para dejarlo pasar de nuevo.

Esta vez, Taichi Yagami había cruzado el límite de lo que _yo _alcanzaba soportar. La delicada figura desfallecida, el terso cuello enrojecido y las numerosas magulladuras repartidas por cada centímetro de piel pálida; sus ojos fueron devorados por el terror al regresar en un momento, obligándose a gritar suplicando una piedad inexplicable. No me distinguió, _no podía verme_; pedía perdón desesperado, gimiendo el nombre de Taichi.

_Lo siento, por favor…_

Marqué el número de Jyou de inmediato, él sabría qué hacer. Le deposité con cuidado en el sofá, ahogando un beso antes de retirarme raudo del lugar. En eso tienen razón, no estaba pensando; el despecho guiaba mi marcha a casa de los Yagami. Por suerte mía, ni Hikari ni sus padres se encontraban allí en cuanto llegué, aunque la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Recuerdo lágrimas de ojeriza salvaje anegar mis ojos, apenas distinguía la luz de lo bruno; la silueta del hermano de mi novia apareció en el recibidor, no pude creer la culpa demacrando su aspecto porque no me permitía distinguirlo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan frío, y pretender falsa culpa conmigo?

Oscuridad, la odiaba aún más alrededor de Taichi. Antes que pudiese pensar mis puños actuaron solos, lo sabes bien y es cierto; meses de salvaje desesperación eran liberados en patadas certeras bajo la pérdida de consciencia que sufrí. Mentiría si dijese que desoí sus pedidos por dejarle en paz o no seguir con esto; ya no era capaz de comprender nada más allá que el desprecio y el miedo.

Yamato lo perdonaría, una y las veces que fuese necesario. El ciclo se repetiría infinito, conmigo como eterno espectador. Si yo y Taichi nos librábamos de todo aquello, las heridas serían demasiado profundas y esta vez no podrían cerrarse. Él o yo, simple.

El mundo es extraño, lo admito. Fue Hikari quien nos encontró primero, aunque yo no había caído en cuenta de lo sucedido ni de la sangre caliente inundando el apartamento de horror; y los alaridos de mi novia fundiéndose en mis ojos delirantes revelaron lo que no quería saber. Allí, a mis pies, yacía el cuerpo moribundo de Taichi Yagami.

¿Ahora comprendes por qué es ilógico comprobar lo evidente? No es que quiera ofenderte, pero tu trabajo es inútil; no me importa salir de aquí o que los demás me perdonen, sé que no lo harán. En ocasiones suele dolerme el pensar cuánto perdí, a veces puedo arrepentirme. Hikari-chan me odia y mi hermano no puede verme a la cara por más de dos minutos sin evocarlo todo, aunque no creo que pueda detestarme. De hacerlo no estaría escribiéndote esto ¿Verdad?

No voy a insistir, no soy inocente ni pretendo serlo. En el fondo, Taichi se lo merecía por poco que yo desease manchar mis manos con sangre ajena. De modo que… no te molestes en venir la próxima vez porque no he de atenderte; sé que es desairar las pretensiones de Yamato de salvarme, pero es inútil ya.

Dile que no se preocupe por mí, Iori-kun. A este punto, simplemente ya no vale la pena.

* * *

**N/A. Ni siquiera quiero mirar el one-shot, estoy bastante decepcionada ahora. ¿Yamakeru? No debería ser Yamakeru, pero si coloco Takemato de seguro encontraré desconcierto general; en fin, comenten, destrocen con serenidad. **


End file.
